


How Adam Told This Tale

by walrucifer



Series: Allegories and Alternate Universes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam reads everyone a story, Archangels sleep in a pile on the kitchen floor, Castiel Does Not Understand, Cuddles, Dean is a late sleeper, Fairy Tales, Gabriel brings him cereal, Hans Christian Andersen - Freeform, Little Mermaid Elements, Lucifer brings him coffee, Lulu Mika and Gabe sleep on the floor, M/M, Multi, Sam needs coffee, Storytime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrucifer/pseuds/walrucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam tells everyone the story of the Little Mermaid. The angels add in elements, and the story gets a whole new edge. Partial crack, lots of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woah my first multi-chapter fic
> 
> That I published here  
> Please don't ask how I got this idea. Please don't.

Drowsy, Sam sips his coffee, waiting for the caffeine to kick in and work. It doesn’t for a full ten minutes, and even then, he feels groggy at best, still much too tired. Head swimming, he slowly stands up and walks into the kitchen to make himself a new coffee- and nearly trips over something very big, very blonde and very alive. With a decidedly unmanly shriek, Sam jumps back and curses every god he’s ever heard of.   
Lucifer is curled up on the floor, snoring softly, twitching occasionally and humming in his sleep. Michael is draped halfway across him, and Gabriel is sprawled through half the kitchen, his wings not helping the situation. They’re a tangle of limbs and feathers, and Michael and Gabriel shudder when they come in contact with Lucifer- he’s freezing. Small purrs and whines come from them at times, and Gabriel mews once or twice. Sam smiles, shakes his head, and sets his coffee cup down. He decides the coffee can wait. Why the Archangels went to sleep in the _kitchen_ of all places is beyond him, but then, he’s not one to talk. Adam found him on the balcony last week in his shorts and wearing Adidas sandals.   
A particularly persistant mew from Gabriel brings him back, and he nearly laughs out loud. The Trickster is wing-tangled with his brothers, and a combined 26 wings are not helping. Lucifer’s wings are curled against his body, tucked around his form like a blanket, and Michael’s are ruffled out slightly at the aureoles, but Gabriel’s are spread out into every available corner. Sam rolls his eyes.  
Gabriel rolls over onto his side, crushing Lucifer’s arm, and the blonde yelps and kicks out, hitting Michael in the shin. They all wake like lightning, glaring at Gabriel, who flushes sheepishly and tucks his wings in.  
Michael looks up at Sam, eyes wide and pleading, and Sam knows what’s coming. They’ll want him to sleep with them, and Gabriel and Lucifer will fight about who gets more cuddles, and who _deserves_ more cuddles, and Michael and Lucifer will have a fight as to whether Lucifer even deserves cuddles in the first place, and Sam will never get his coffee.   
“Guys, I’ll come cuddle with you in a moment. Just let me get some more coffee.”  
Lucifer is instantly on his feet, eyes wide, and snatches the mug Sam left on the countertop to hold it under the spout of the coffee-machine. Then he goes to the drawer that contains the sugar, spices and toppings and pours a liberal amount of cinnamon, cocoa and brown sugar into it, and hands the coffee to Sam. Sam sips it and instantly decides it’s the best coffee he’s ever had.   
“Thanks, Luce.” he smiles and sets the cup down. Michael and Gabriel instantly get to work trying to find something suitable for breakfast for him, and Gabriel is successful- in the back of the refrigerator, there’s a pack of fruit and nut granola and a donut. He holds them both out. To no one’s surpirse, Sam chooses the cereal, and gives Gabriel a grateful, hair-ruffle and wing-pet. Purring, the Trickster kisses his human’s cheek and settles back down onto the floor. Michael whines jealously and starts looking around for ways to help, but just at that moment, Adam enters the kitchen, groggy and bleary-eyed, and stops short in his tracks.  
Sam laughs and explains, “They were already like this when I found them. Michael was protecting them, and Gabe was taking up all the space.”  
“And…. Lucifer?” Adam asks, grinning, and Sam snorts.   
“He was curled up like a puppy. Pretty cute, but not how I’d expect the second-most powerful being ever Created to sleep.” he admits. Lucifer blushes at _pretty cute_ and scowls at the rest. He rolls around on the floor, and Adam raises an eyebrow.  
“Are you on Meth, Lulu?” he asks, snickering, and Lucifer whines and sidles up to Sam, not unlike a caterpillar, eyes wide and demanding. Sam rolls his own eyes and eats a spoonful of granola. Gabriel purrs happily.  
Castiel enters, looking confused, and stares at his brothers. “I don’t understand” he complains. “Why are they sleeping on the floor? Why is Gabriel taking up so much space? Why is Michael not with Adam? Why is the kitchen freezing cold?”  
At _freezing cold_ , Lucifer looks up at Sam, head cocked, and points at the sofa, wordlessly demanding all the blankets, covers and whatnot they have to offer. Sam really wants to say “no”, but he can’t, not when faced with three (now four) pairs of pleading angel eyes, all so demanding and sweet and full of nothing but adoration. Lucifer mews and curls his wings around Sam, rubbing his cheek against the Hunter’s. Sam winces; the blonde still hasn’t gotten the hang of shaving regularly, and Nick produces stubble at an alarming rate.  
“Luce, stop it, you’re scratching me.” he sighs, and Lucifer stops. He looks over at Adam, who blinks and mutters a curt “what” under his breath.  
“Adam, will you read us the story of the Little Mermaid?” Lucifer demands. Adam is baffled.  
‘You guys just woke up!” he exclaims. “Besides, how do you know Mika and Gabe even _want_ to read that story?”  
By way of answer, Michael and Gabriel shuffle closer, eyes wide and curious, and intent on hearing this story in explicit detail. With a sigh, Adam gives in.  
“But you only get _one_ story.” he reprimands them. He knows that’s not going to happen. He goes upstairs to get the book, retrieves it, and slowly, quietly so as not to wake Dean, goes back downstairs and darts into the sitting-room, where four very eager angels are waiting for him.  
He opens the book, and begins:  
 _Once upon a time, in the Kingdom under the sea, there was a little mermaid…._


	2. Playing Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam reads the angels _The Little Mermaid_ , and Lucifer needs Sam to be his prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know whether or not to stop here ugh.

_Once upon a time, in the Kingdom under the Sea, there was a little mermaid._  
Adam gazes at the angels to see if they’re paying attention, and they are: eyes huge and faces rapt, Castiel blinking slowly, Michael twitching, and Lucifer’s jaw clenched expectantly. With a smile, Adam continues.  
 _She was the most beautiful of all mermaids, and the daughter of the king of the Merpeople. Her voice was so lovely it could charm a dolphin, and her manners were mild and kind._  
Castiel interrupts: “How do dolphins sing, Adam? I’ve never heard a dolphin sing. Do they even sing? I thought whales sing.”  
“We’ll see, won’t we, Cas?”, Adam smiles, and Castiel nestles back into Lucifer and Gabriel, who put their arms and wings around him. Adam keeps reading.  
 _This little mermaid had only one flaw…. she wanted to be human._  
Lucifer snorts, amused, and Adam smacks him upside the head. Pouting, Lucifer curls into a ball and lays his head in Sam’s lap. Idly, Sam strokes his hair, gesturing for Adam tyo continue.  
 _One day, the mermaid swam closer to the surface of the Ocean than she ever had before. What she saw there surprised her: a ship was floating in the waterm huge and elegant and all she’d ever wanted. Overoyed, she swam around the ship, and looked at the strange creatures on board. She knew them. They were humans, and she adored them._  
Lucifer scowls. ‘Whoever wrote this story did it to piss me off.” he decides. Gabriel laughs. Michael murmurs a soft, “Pay attention, Lulu.”  
Adam smiles at his angels and continues. _One of the humans captured her fancy. He was handsome, kind and gracious, and the little mermaid fell in love instantly._  
Everyone looks at Sam. Sam blushes and waves a hand.  
 _He was the prince of the humans in this land, and the ship was his._  
Sam smiles. “I’d like to own a ship.” he admits. Castiel slaps him.  
“I wanna hear the story!” he snaps. Sam smiles and nods at Adam, who rolls his eyes and keeps reading.  
 _The little mermaid returned home to her grotto, to her father, the sea-king…_

______________________________________________________________________________

Lucifer stretches lazily and lets his arms and legs drape over the side of the sofa.  
“Saaaaaam.” he whines, and _Saaaaaam_ flops onto the sofa besides him. Purring, Lucifer raises his head, eyes wide, and collapses in Sam’s lap like a dying fish.  
“Play with me.” the blonde demands. He twists and turns and squirms and flops all over Sam, until he eventually falls off the sofa. Sam doubles over, laughing so hard tears stream down his face, and Dean raises an eyebrow at the _thump_ of 80 kg falling in a heap.  
“Help.” Lucifer groans, voice muffled by the carpet, and rolls onto his back.  
Sam reaches out, grabs his shoulder, and pulls him back up.  
With a small mewl, Lucifer curls up beside Sam, purring, like some massive house-cat. Sam rolls his eyes.  
“Is he always like this?” Dean demands, baffled. Sam nods.  
“Don’t give him any more sugar.” Dean orders. “I’m trying to read.”  
At that, Lucifer cracks an eye open, catlike, muscled tensed. “You can read?” he asks, audibly stunned. Dean scowls.  
“Of course I can read, you baby-eyed, stubbly, feathery fuck.”  
Castiel looks about to cry.  
“But _I’m_ baby-eyed and stubbly and feathery!” he whines, and sidles up to Dean for recompensatory cuddles. Dean gives in, lacing an arm around the Seraphim’s waist and kissing his temple.  
“I’m sorry, Cas. I didn’t mean it that way.”  
Lucifer snorts and looks up at Sam.  
“Pet me.” he orders. Sam complies.  
Adam waltzes into the kitchen, followed by a clumsier-than-usual Michael, who bumps into no less than five vases, walls or pieces of furniture bfore finally sitting in a chair, which he also falls out of.  
“Adam, make me a crown.” Lucifer demands, eyes wide, gazing up at the man expectantly.  
Adam blinks. “And why would I do that?” he asks.  
“Because Sammy needs to be my prince. And a prince needs a crown.” Lucifer replies.   
“Make it yourself. I need to keep up with Instagram.” Adam snaps.  
Lucifer darts into the craft room.

When he returns, he’s holding something golden, glittery and decidedly _not_ fashioned from paper. A real golden crown rests in his open palms, catching the sunlight in finely carved jewels and wrought wire, and silver garnishes the gilded frame of the headdress everywhere.  
Lucifer sneaks closer to Sam, sets the rown on his head, and examines his handiwork.  
Gasping, Sam sputters awake.  
“What the fuck did you put on my head, the Vatican?” he shrieks and removes the crown.  
“You don’t like it?” Lucifer asks, diappointed. Sam gazes at the crown, studying it, then switches his stare to his angel.  
‘I love it, Luce.” he replies gently, kissing the blonde’s cheek. Mewling, Lucifer snuggles up to him.  
“And I love _you_.’ Sam whispers, kisses him on the lips now, and sets the crown back on his head.


End file.
